The blue is a Psychopath color
by ImOnlyAFujoshi
Summary: Nadie pensó que algún día el azul podría convertirse en un color psicópata y menos si el portador de tal color era Kuroko Tetsuya. [¡Esto es un Kagakuro!] (Psychopath A.U)


El _mal_ puede estar escondido en todos lados.

La _obsesión_ puede ser _confundida_ con _amor_... Aunque, en algunos casos, van _de_ la mano esas dos.

—¿¡Who are you!? ¿¡What is your fucking problem!? ¿¡Por qué estas haciendo esto!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que te hice!? ¡Y-yo no te conozco! —Gritaba histéricamente una mujer, mientras intentaba zafarse de las duras ataduras que se encontraban en sus manos y piernas, inmovilizándola completamente. Su rostro estaba lleno de heridas, polvo, lágrimas y sangre, mientras su expresión destilaba terror. Lo último que recordaba era que había salido en la noche para poder comprar algunas cosas, hasta que alguien le tapó la boca con un pañuelo y le dio un golpe muy duró en la cabeza, haciendo que se desmayara al momento. Y ahora... Ahora se encontraba encerrada y amarrada en una habitación pequeña y obscura, junto con un tipo al que no se le notaban las facciones de la cara por la falta de luz.

—Puede que no me recuerdes, pero tu representas una gran carga y molestia para mí. — dijo una voz neutral y fría.

—¿¡Pero que fue lo que te hice!? ¡No te conozco! ¿¡Cómo pude hacerte algo si ni siquiera se quien eres!? — Un golpe hizo que la mujer se callara, presa del pánico y dolor. Lo único que quería era irse a casa.

—Guarda silencio, por favor. No quiero tener que callarte a la fuerza. —Dijo la voz con un poco más de fuerza, pero seguía siendo neutral, demasiado neutral, haciendo que más lágrimas cayeran por el rostro de la mujer. El hombre prendió un pequeño foco, iluminando solo el centro de la habitación, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba la rubia. Se acercó lentamente a ella, haciendo que empezara a temblar de terror.

—Please... No me hagas nada. No diré nada, lo juro, por favor, por favor...— rogaba la mujer mientras intentaba moverse, pero era imposible, estaba demasiado cansada y aterrada. El tipo se acerco más a la luz, mostrando completamente sus facciones y sorprendiéndola. No, no podía ser él...

—¿K-ku-ku...? ¡No, no, no, no, No,NO! ¿¡Why!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que te hice!? — el peliceleste la miró con neutralidad. Se acerco más y la golpeo en el rostro, callandola.

—¿Te sorprende? Tú te volviste una verdadera molestia desde que llegaste y claro, yo tenía que deshacerme de ti, antes de que me quitarás a MI Kagami-kun. Pero, descuida, intentaré matarte rápidamente, pues no tengo tiempo para jugar. — la rubia empezó a sollozar, preguntando la razón de las acciones del peliazul, a lo cual fue contestado con una pequeña risa.

—Ya te lo dije. Desde que llegaste lo único que haz hecho es estar pegada a Kagami-kun y como él es demasiado despistado y amable no te apartaba... pero ya no más. — Con eso, el peliceleste se alejó y salió un momento de la habitación, para minutos después aparecer con una sierra, un cuchillo, un encendedor, hilo, agujas y un pañuelo.

—Kuroko, por favor ¡Te juro que jamás estuve detrás de Taiga! ¡Soy su maestra, entiendelo!—La mujer calló al escuchar el horrible golpe que Kuroko dio a la pared, lleno de rabia.

—No. Lo. Llames. Por. Su. Nombre. —dijo con la voz mucho más profunda de lo habitual. —No tienes derecho a llamarlo así ¡Solo YO puedo llamarlo así!— con eso, Kuroko se acercó a la mujer y la pateó en el rostro, sonriendo casi de manera imperceptible al ver que empezaba a escupir sangre. —¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer en nuestras vidas? Eramos tan felices hasta que tu llegaste, Alex-san. Si tan solo no hubieras venido desde América para ver a Kagami-kun, no hubieras tenido que pasar por esto. — Alex empezó a sollozar más fuerte, escupiendo la sangre de su boca para no ahogarse. De repente el cerebro de Alex hizo "Click" haciendo que empezara a llorar más fuerte.

—T-tú.. Tú fuiste el que asesinó a Tatsuya... —Kuroko empezó a reír con fuerza, mostrando una sonrisa llena de locura. Se agarró el estomago y se se quito lágrimas imaginarias, para volver a posar su mirada fría en la pobre rubia.

— Pobre de Himuro-kun, ¿Quién sería tan cruel como para abrirle el estomago, sacarle los intestinos y ahorcarlo con ellos? Eso sería algo inhumano, ¿No crees? Pobre, realmente creí que daría más pelea, pero me equivoque.—kuroko empezó a limpiar el cuchillo con el pañuelo. Alex lo miró con asco y horror, sentía como su estomago se revolvía al recordar aquella escena.

Era cierto. Himuro Tatsuya había sido encontrado hace unos meses en su departamento, colgando en el techo de su sala con sus propios intestinos de cuerda, mientras que sus ojos estaban aplastados en el suelo, su boca había sido cosida en forma de sonrisa y sus párpado habían sido retirados junto con unos cuantos dedos. La policía jamás pudo encontrar al culpable, pues no había ni la menor pista. Todo había sido perfectamente calculado y ejecutado, por lo que el horrible caso de Himuro Tatsuya seguía abierto, y lo peor de todo fue que fueron Alex y Kagami los que lo habían encontrado. Aun podía recordar la cara de horror total de Kagami, quien vomitó y empezó a llorar al ver a su querido hermano en esas condiciones.

—¿Sabes que fue lo mejor de eso, Alex-san? Que yo fui el que estuvo todo ese tiempo con Kagami-kun, consolándolo y durmiendo con él todas las noches para que no tuviera "pesadillas". ¡Que suerte la mía! ¡Gracias a su estúpido "hermanito" Kagami-kun y yo al fin pudimos estar junto! ¡Mi sueño se habia cumplido!—Alex sollozó y lo miró con una mezcla de asco y horror. Los minutos pasaron hasta que la voz del ojiazul interrumpió el silencio.

—Alex-san ¿Le gustaría saber un secreto? —La rubia empezó a sollozar, negando con la cabeza, acto que fue completamente ignorado por el peliazul, quien empezó a hablar. — ¿Le gustaría saber que fue lo que más me gustó de haber asesinado a Himuro-san? Ver tanto rojo por todos lados hizo que me acordara de mi precioso Kagami-kun. Todo era del color de su cabello y ojos tan lindo y calido como él. Un gran recuerdo, ¿No lo creé?

—¡You are a monster! ¡No mereces que Taiga este contigo!¡Estas enfermo! —La expresión de Kuroko cambio en un instante, poniendo su "poker face" nuevamente.

—Mientras Kagami-kun no se entere de nada todo estará bien, y como eres la única que lo ha descubierto tendré que darte un final igual al de Himuro-kun... Realmente lo siento mucho, Alex-san, pero es hora de que vayas a dormir. —Fue lo último que escuchó Alex, para después caer en un sueño eterno.

"La cordura y la locura están separadas por una pared de cristal, que puede ser destruida hasta con el más débil presión."

—¿Sabes, Alex-san? No sabes cuanto les agradezco que hayan venido a Japón. Gracias a ustedes pude estar finalmente con Kagami-kun, así que deberían estar orgullosos de que murieron en beneficio de la felicidad de alguien. — con eso, kuroko agarró los instrumentos y empezó su trabajo. Debía apurarse para poder llegar pronto a casa y estar con su pelirrojo.

(. . .)

—En otras noticias, la Americana, Alexandra Garcia, fue encontrada hace unas semanas muerta en su departamento. Su cuerpo estaba mutilado y partido a la mitad, mientras que sus labios habían sido quemados y sus ojos cosidos. Las autoridades vinculan Esta muerte con la muerte del joven Himuro Tatsuya, pues al parecer tampoco hay rastros ni pistas del posible asesino, por lo que se recomienda extremo cuida...— Kuroko apagó la televisión y se sentó al lado de su querido tigre, quien miraba la televisión con tristeza mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Kuroko lo abrazó, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por el pelirrojo. Kagami oculto su cara en el pecho de su amante y lo abrazó con fuerza, sollozando en la camisa de su sombra.

—¿P-por qué tuvieron que quitarme a mi hermano y a mi madre? Ellos era mi familia y me los quitaron.—Kuroko empezó a acariciar con ternura la cabeza de su luz, consolándolo. —Y-ya no quiero perder a nadie más, Kuroko. Tengo miedo.

—No te preocupes, kagami-kun. Yo siempre estaré a contigo, no importa que pase, yo siempre seré tu sombra. —El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza y miró al peliceleste con amor.

—No se que haría sin ti, Kuroko. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Eres como mi ángel guardián. Gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos. —Kuroko sonrió levemente con ternura y besó a su luz, siendo correspondido rápidamente. Cuando se separaron, Kagami envolvió al peliceleste en un cálido abrazó, besando su frente.

—Te amo, Kuroko. —Kuroko sonrió internamente, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan.

—Yo también te amo, Kagami-kun. Te aseguro que jamás te abandonaré. Jamás. —con eso los chicos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón; Kuroko, acostado en el pecho de Taiga mientras que el pelirrojo abrazaba a su amante, sin saber que las palabras de Kuroko tenían un significado más profundo y obscuro.

Nadie sabía que el azul podía llegar a ser un color psicópata.

[~Perdón si me quedo muy feo esto, pero ya tenía bastante tiempo con la idea de hacer un One Shot donde Kuroko fuero todo un hijo de ... Akashi (?)

Buee~ Como siempre, los reviews son completamente y felizmente aceptados *o*

Nos vemos luego :3~]


End file.
